Floater
| image = File:Drowner.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = A Floater preparing to vomit | title = | speed = Slow | ability = Acid Bile | aggression = High | danger = Moderate | location = First encountered in the Sewers. | health = }} The Floater is a type of special zombie featured in Dead Island. The Floater is first encountered in a cutscene in the Sewers, emerging after the water level drops enough for it to gain its footing again. Overview Floaters are bloated, partially decomposed zombies that produce a corrosive slime that is capable of hurting, blinding or disorientating enemies from a distance. The Floater commonly lobs its corrosive projectile at a distance, but it can also spray the putrid liquid in a lateral sweeping pattern if the Hero gets too close. Floaters are difficult to kill, as their tissues are able to absorb a lot of punishment. Appearance Floaters have red eyes and an incredibly bloated body and are completely covered in a shiny mucus-like membrane. This zombie has spent so much time submerged underwater that it has become swollen, with skin stretched so thin the player can see his organs beneath. The skin is either pale blue or putrid brown, with what seem to be roots growing out of it. The Floater's main ability is vomiting on the player, which causes damage and impairs their vision. When the Floater is killed, it is common for its body to rupture open and leak. When the Floater is submerged in water it is very difficult to see it before it decides to show itself, however, upon standing the floater lets out a roar that is very similar to that of a Thug but with a distinctive gurgling sound. Tips *Firearms are extremely effective against Floaters as the ranged vomiting attack they perform can easily be dodged by the player. *All grenade types and modded explosive projectile weapon, with the exception of Molotov Cocktails, are effective against Floaters. *Fire is highly ineffective, as Floaters take greatly reduced (and in some cases, are wholly immune to) fire damage, meaning that the fire-based modifications (including those for firearms) are useless. *Not only is Fire-based damage nearly useless against the Floater, Poison-based damage (Detox modifications, Deathstalker Mod, hazardous barrels, etc.) is utterly useless; it is believed that Floaters are immune to Poison because of their vomit (Poison) based attacks. *Floaters are highly susceptible to electrical damage. A weapon with an electrical mod (Shock, High Voltage, Short-Circuit, or Old Smoky mods) have a higher chance of inflicting massive electrical damage over time. Also the Pride Mod for firearms and the before mentioned Shock Mod have additional potential in that they can allow the player to avoid the Floater's primary attack (projectile vomit), and deal bonus damage and/or knockdown/back the targeted Floater. *Floaters have the potential to fall through the ground if knocked down by any means (explosions, Pride modified firearms, impact modifications, kicks, etc.). Luckily, the Floater is killed and the player gains XP appropriately, but on the other hand the player loses any potential loot that the Floater may have had. *Throughout Dead Island, players have a chance of finding Floaters laying down; attacking them with kicks and weapons will completely disable the Floater, preventing it from getting up and attacking or taking any action at all. *Floaters stagger when attacked from behind, allowing the player to stun them and repeatedly get off hits until the Floater is dead. As such, an effective strategy is to wait for the Floater to vomit and quickly run up behind it to attack. *The Floater's vomit is flammable and zombies covered in it become susceptible to fire damage. *The Floater is rarely encountered in driving areas, as they are usually located in pools of water or sewers; but like any other zombie (save for the Suicider), a vehicle is extremely effective against them when used as a high speed weapon. *If one encounters a Floater with a group of Walkers or Infected or other such zombies, it is usually a good idea to kill the Floater first, as its ranged vomit attack allows it to deal significant and repeated damage to the player in combination with the distraction and damage provided by other zombies. This strategy is especially critical when facing multiple Infected in the area. Gallery 275pxfloater.png 91310_screenshots_2011-12-18_00032.jpg|Floaters down in the Sewers di6.jpg Category:Special Zombies Category:Zombies Category:Enemies